


let's go flower picking

by tsukishi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: What am I doing, i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishi/pseuds/tsukishi
Summary: He was saved from his tower. She was saved from herself. They made friends. She disappeared. The world burned.
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. mahogany doors

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm new. To fate, and to writing shit. I like criticism and what's wrong with me. Don't like, correct me then.

It was a dark and stormy night, the wind howling and the rain pounding the windows. Inside a tower of stone stood a doll. Hair alabaster with porcelain white features, grey eyes, and a petite stature. It wore a simple white dress and black shoes. Climbing up the stairs, she carried a basket of flowers. Colors of blue, white, the rainbow swirled throughout the blooms as they continued up the steps. All the way at the top was a door, dark mahogany with black handles. A simple moon embedded in the center on the door. The doll opens the door. Inside remains a man, fluffy white hair, and eyes that seem almost inhuman. He tinkers with objects before looking up at the doll.  
“How was the rain?” he asks. The answer, was that of a silent whisper. Lost to the winds of the storm, and the sea of the rain, he nods.  
“I see.”  
The man takes the flowers and leads the doll to a bed in the corner of the room, covered in pillows and blankets, and a small creature. The creature, fluffy white like the man’s hair wakes up before climbing up to the doll’s shoulder. The man leads the doll into the bed, covering them in blankets to keep them warm. The doll curls with the creature asleep. The man, satisfied, gathers the materials he worked on, a single vial of a clear liquid, and climbs down the stairs, with the rain as company. Clacking goes his shoes and platter goes the rain. He opens a door at the bottom of the tower to find a crying man, tied to a cross, and covered in wounds. The white haired man poured the liquid down his throat. Glug, glug, the liquid went down. The crying man screamed.  
“That is today’s punishment. I’ll see how you are doing later.”  
The white haired man leaves. Up the stairs, click, winding to the top, clack. He opens the dark mahogany door with black handles with a moon embedded in the center. He finds the doll asleep in the bed, before coming to crawl under the covers. He cuddles the doll before the creature suddenly wakes. He pounces. The man falls off, battling ferociously with the creature, while the doll turns to face the fight.  
“Oh feral creature! After all the years I cared for you! Cath Palug!”  
The doll, unsurprised, picks the creature up. A small smile graces her porcelain features before they tug on the white haired man’s sleeve.  
“Why do you protect such a creature, Amaryllis? The beast continues to hurt me.”  
The doll, Amaryllis smiles. They move to the bed.  
“Hmph. Fine, though why does he get a cute nickname then?” He rests his head on their shoulder as they pull the blankets around them. Another smile, though one filled with smirk and smug. Then a harsh tug on the ear of the man.  
“Ow, ow, ow, ow. Not so tough. Fine, fine. I got it.” The man clutches his ear, cradling it. Amaryllis pecks the hurt ear and the three, the man, the doll, and the creature, slide into the covers. The creature curls into the doll, seeking the warmth. The man cuddles the doll, his Amaryllis, and no one would touch them.

No one.

They were the ones that saved him, his loneliness, his sadness.


	2. friends

A flurry of flowers moved with the wind, all rosy and pretty. The wind moves again. In a blouse tucked in a sky-colored skirt, the length to her shin, with a ribbon around the collar in the warmest color of a sunset and a smile, Amaryllis stood. Gathering roses in the field of flowers, they held their basket close to their chest before another breeze.   
“Hey! Amaryllis, Save ME!”  
And there runs a white haired man being chased by a fluffy Cath Palug, the size of a squirrel. They smile.  
“AMARYLLIS! Save me!” He wails again. The doll walks up to the creature, and makes a pact. A secret. A deal.  
“AmArYlLiS!” And he wails, clinging to the doll, flicking the imaginary tear. They smile again. The breeze flows through her hair. Until it doesn’t. A warp tears through space and out comes a man, and many others. First are two white haired men, one of Jewish descent and one of Indian. Amaryllis walked up to the second figure, one that floats, with horns and a tail.   
“Sister, did you eat enough?” A smile graced his way, before they hugged him. He smiled. The first white haired, covered in black markings, came over to the pair. The second man smirked.  
“███████, looks like I won.”   
“Looks like you did ██████.” The two men, ██████ and ██████ started to bicker when two figures came out of the warp before it closed. Out was a hulking figure with horns that of a tree’s branches, curling and growing to spread it self. Another was a woman with two horns curling in and long hair that resembled that of a calm river. Amaryllis threw herself at the woman.   
“LAAAA~” The doll smiled, and the woman smiled back.   
“AMARYLLIS!” And the originally white haired was being chased.   
“Oh ██████, what did you do this time?” ███████ watched the chase as it passed him before ██████attached himself to the doll. The doll could only smile before ███████ sighed at their antics.   
“I’m lucky ██████ doesn’t act like Fou at least, huh?” At that remark, the casters blew raspberries at each other while everyone could just sigh. A blanket was spread out as the two continued their raspberry war, and food was shared. Aromas from around the world wafted throughout the field. Food was passed and bellies were filled. Soon everyone was laying in the flowers before another rip opened, and Amaryllis was being dragged into it. The ripping of the air and the harsh winds were too much for them to handle. Before their very eyes, she was ripped away from the people she called family. And she uttered a single phrase transcribed to everyone present. 

“I love you all”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave criticism, I need to know what's wrong with me.


	3. hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhhhhh, stupid gacha, luckily i have no money, so i cant use it. But damn I want to.

Flowers. Flowers are very pretty aren’t they. Very pretty. Colors. They have many colors. But what are colors? Are they things? I wish to think those thoughts. So deep yet so free. I wish to ask. But I am not allowed to. They don’t like questions. They only like pain. They like blood. Ah, I wish to understand people. I can only hurt people it seems. Someone said I didn’t hurt people, but I didn’t understand. People run, people cry, they don’t like me. He understood. Did people hate him too? But I didn’t ask. I wasn’t allowed. People don’t like questions, so I stopped asking. He told me. Did I ask? Ah, I am in trouble. I asked a question. He gave me a flower. Then he left. Ah, I think I like flowers. I kept the flower. I think he likes questions. He let me ask a question. So I think I will ask another question. 

  
  
  
  
  


Ah, he came back. I asked if he liked questions. He laughed. He said he did. Ah, questions are nice for him. So I asked. Are questions nice? He laughed again. He said they were. He gave me another flower. And then he left. I like his visits. I shouldn't be selfish, but I would like it if he came back.

  
  
  
  


Ah, he came back. He brought a friend. It seems to like me. That’s odd. People don’t like me. The world doesn’t like me. Yet, a creature likes me. I fear it's sick. I asked him. It wasn't sick. The people around me were sick. How were they sick? He said they were afraid of me, so they are sick. I don’t get it. How? I was the sick one. They were right to be afraid of me. He said that I didn’t do anything to make myself sick. But I did. I don’t remember, but I did. He seemed sad. He left another flower. And then he left.

  
  


He comes, and we talk. He gives me a flower and then he leaves. I like him. He gives me flowers. He lets me ask questions. I like him alot. One day, he gave me something. He said it was a sweater. He said it was to keep me warm. He left a flower. Ah, but I don’t need it. So I gave it away. 

  
  
  


He came back. He asked where the sweater went. I told him. I didn’t need it. He seemed to pause. Then he gave me a scarf. He left a flower. I gave it away. This seemed to continue. I asked, why do you keep giving me things? He said I needed it the most. Ah, he seemed to be sad. 

  
  


He came one day sad. I asked what was wrong. Ah, he said nothing. He seemed lonely. I asked if he was lonely. He seemed to freeze. So I asked, can I help? He didn't move. So I asked again. He asked why I thought he was lonely. I said that it feels like a mask. The happiness. It feels like a mask. They wore masks. And so did he. He didn’t respond. So I did what I have felt others do. They call it a hug. They say it's special. It makes people feel warm. I hugged him. It’s warm. He hugged me back. I think I like hugs.They are very warm. Ah, he gave me his hand. 

I took it. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave criticism. I suck and I need to know it.


End file.
